No dejaré que nada te pase
by Lilian Ampora
Summary: JohnDave. Tal vez lo único que tengo que decir.


No dejaré que nada te pase.

Mi primer fanfic (oneshot) Homestuck, (lo sé, mal titulo) dsadsadsadsa (además también soy nueva en el fandom, estoy leyendo la traducción) Bueno :v Si alguien lee esto espero que le guste. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Nos vemos *les lanza zapatos y se va a su tumblr*.

ADVERTENCIAS: OneShot. Los personajes le pertenecen al Master Hussie. Human!Stuck.

John y Dave son mejores amigos. Ambos van en la misma universidad. Pero se conocían desde la infancia. Son mejores amigos desde que tiene memoria. El hermano mayor de Dave conoció al padre de John en un supermercado cuando ambos eran apenas unos bebés. El de los lentes picudos le pregunto al padre de John si no quería un bebé extra. Obviamente, lo decía enserio. Pero aquél señor de sombrero lo tomo como una broma y siguió conversando con el joven de la gorra.

Dave tomo su teléfono para intentar llamar a su mejor amigo, habían salido de la universidad hace, aproximadamente cincuenta minutos atrás y John no le había dicho si iba a salir. Estaba preocupado. Jodidamente preocupado. Su casa no estaba tan lejos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Otro sentimiento que no conocía estaba es su pecho. ¿Qué era eso?

"Vamos, coge el teléfono, hazlo por mí, John…" murmuraba el rubio, desesperado por la desaparición del chico ojiazul. Afortunadamente, y como si fuera magia, el de los lentes le contestó.

_-Dave… Te necesito. Ayúdame, por favor….- _A Dave se le rompió el corazón cuando escucho como la débil voz de su amado desaparecía entre unos murmullos.

-_John, escúchame… Dime en donde estas para ir a buscarte.- _Al otro lado de la línea se escucho claramente como John se intentaba levantar de alguna superficie. Dave intento ignorar la recreación en su mente mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento en algún lugar de su gran y desordenada habitación.

-_Dave, recuerda… El café caliente en las mañanas.- _

Dave reacciono rápidamente sin darse cuenta si buscar las llaves había servido de algo, ya que no supo si cerró bien su puerta o no. Corrió hacia done se encontraba un automóvil rojo. Era fácil reconocerlo ya que era hermoso.

Encendió su motor y se dirigió a su cafetería favorita a la que siempre iba con John. Entonces lo vio. Dave salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde estaba John. El chico de los anteojos cuadrados estaba desmayado, con la ropa llena de sangre y el anteojo desechó roto, teniendo unos pequeños pedazos de vidrio en su ojo cerrado. Dave, furioso, levantó su vista encontrándose a alguien que le era muy familiar.

_-¿Qué le has hecho?- _Dijo tomando la cabeza de John y recostándola en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con esos ojos azules eléctrico, que daban miedo a quienquiera que los viera.

-_¡Contesta, Vriska! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!- _dijo Dave, abrazando la cabeza el inconsciente muchacho. La chica de cabellos negros con extensiones azules se sintió furiosa al ver como el chico de gafas negras le gritaba.

-_Le he enseñado lo perra que puede ser la vida… Quería enseñare que la vida nunca puede ser buena.-_ Dave se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo a John y metiéndolo a su auto.

-_Felicidades. Lo has logrado.- _soltó un amargo Dave mientras cerraba la puerta del piloto y dejando a Vriska con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Dave se dirigió a su casa. Las heridas de John no eran profundas por lo cual el mismo podría curarlas. Le quitó la camiseta con cuidado, dejando ver el pálido y para nada marcado pecho de John. Aun así, Dave le creyó el ser más hermoso de la historia.

Dave caminó hacia su cocina para sacar una crema especial. Algo así usaba él cuando su hermano mayor y el estaban luchando. Esperaba que no le ardiera a John. También esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

Recostó a John en su sillón después de regresar con la crema. Jon se removió y susurró algo que a Dave le pareció una broma.

_-Te amo…-_ El chico con lentes sintió una gran presión en el pecho al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo y enamoramiento le gustaba otra persona. No podría esperar otra cosa. El no es gay. Tú tampoco lo eres… Al menos, espera no serlo. No es que ser gay no sea genial. Tiene su genialidad… Pero crees que eso no va contigo.

Comenzó a frotar esa crema en las pequeñas heridas que la Araña Serket… Digo, Vriska Serket, le causó a John. Si Dave no hubiera tenido a John inconsciente se habrías olvidado de que es una mujer y le podrías haber dado su merecido.

John soltó un suspiro lo que llamó la atención de Dave para dejar de poner crema en esas heridas para voltear a verlo. Dave agradeció en sus adentro que su hermana Rose hubiera salido a no-te-interesa-ni-una-mierda para que no se hubiera reído de tu cara de idiota.

Finalmente, después de cómo 3 horas que Dave estuvo observando y cuidando a John, el ultimo decidió que sería un buen momento para despertar. John se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa cuando despertó y lo primero que vio fue el respaldo del sillón de los hermanos Strider. Dave, todavía preocupado, y dándose cuenta de la situación decidió decir algo.

-_John, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-_ John se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su amigo rubio e irónico. En su cara no había ironía. Por primera vez, Jhon supo lo que era la preocupación en Dave Strider.

_-Estoy bien. ¿Qué mierdas es esto?- _John se toco la crema que tenia untada. Dave había esperado esas dos horas a que no lo sintiera, pero al parecer no funcionó.

_- No te la vayas a quitar, Johnny. Es para tus heridas.- _John mostró sus dientes al escuchar aquel apodo de su amigo.

_-Davison, prende el tv. No me digas que no has hecho nada desde que me trajiste.-_ Dijo el de las gafas cuadradas al bermejo.

_-Yo hago lo que yo quiera Egderp. Es mi casa.-_ Esa fue la respuesta que se le ocurrió a Dave.

John encendió la televisión. No había nada bueno por lo que decidió dejarle en un canal de música. Dave no tardó en demostrar su desacuerdo. El odiaba todo aquello.

_-Egderp, ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Prefiero ver una de tus estúpidas y jodidas películas que esta mierda.- "_Vaya Dave. Que directo." Se dijo a sí mismo.

_-¿En serio Striderson? Tengo mi película favorita en la mochila. Iré a por ella.-_ Jhon hizo que se iba a levantar, entonces Dave lo jaló del brazo y apagó el gran televisor.

_-Johnny, ya es tarde. Mejor vamos a dormir.-_Dijo el menor de la habitación al tiempo que jalaba a John hacia su habitación. Este se puso nervioso. La última vez que había dormido juntos, ambos tenían 10 años su padre y amigo de su padre se encontraban en esa casa. Ahora, 'Dave Strider', 'vamos a dormir' y 'en la misma cama' hacían sentir a John incomodo. Dave no lo notó así que le dio igual y siguió el camino con John de la mano.

John notó la no-incomodidad de Dave, así que se relajo notablemente. Dave le señalo la cama al de ojos azules y este se dirigió ahí, quitándose los zapatos. El de ojos rojos se quito la camiseta metiéndose a la cama después de John. Se quitó los lentes mientras daba un gran bostezo. Se giró al lado contrario del que estaba John.

Desde lo sucedido con Vriska, Dave tenía ese sentimiento que no se podía quitar del pecho. Sentía que debía proteger a John.

John, ya medio dormido, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dave.

Dave se estaba comiendo la cabeza al pensar en lo sucedido ese día. Cuando el Egbert pasó el brazo a su alrededor lo dijo sin más.

_-Te amo, Egderp-_ No se arrepentía. Después de darle vueltas al asunto se dio cuenta de que eso era. Era amor.

_-Yo también te amo, Striderson.- _Contestó el ojiazul, despertándose por completo.

Dave le alzó la cara para que quedara a su altura y lo besó en los labios.

_-Ahora yo te protegeré John. Te amo.- _John le devolvió el beso y contesto lo único que se le ocurrió.

_-Yo te amo como tú a mi.-_ La pareja perfecta.

_-Nepeta Leijon estaría dando saltos de felicidad al ver que su 'otp' favorito al fin es canon- comento John ganándose una risa de Dave._

_-Cállate y sueña con este perfecto pedazo de persona que ahora te pertenece, Egberto- _John golpeo con el brazo ligeramente a Dave, pero no se quejó.

Dave pasó el brazo alrededor de él y durmieron así toda la noche. Siendo John más feliz y sintiéndose honrado y Dave ya tenía a alguien a quien proteger.


End file.
